Unrelenting Power
by goodstuff3
Summary: Tortured and denied by the populace of Konoha, Naruto plans to forsake the only home he's ever known. Free from the chains that bound, Naruto will begin his path as the child of prophecy. Whether he will bring the destruction of the world or be its savior was yet to be seen. Eventual Godlike! Rinnegan/ Sharingan Naruto. Harem. Slightly dark Naruto x Fem!Itachi x Mei x Tsunade
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or anything related. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **So a few changes and info before we start, namely the ages of some characters**

 **Naruto: 9**

 **Izumi(Fem Itachi): 11**

 **Hinata, Shikamaru and all of them : 7**

 **Tsunade: 35**

 **Mei: 18**

 **I don't really know what age Mei became the Mizukage, but we're just going to assume that the civil war went on for a little longer as you will see during the story. So she won't be Mizukage.**

 **The first part is kind of cliché so try to get past that. Sorry for the lack of action this chapter but I need to set everything up first.**

 **Now for the story**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 _Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)_ was experiencing one of its greatest catastrophes since its founding by the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. The _Ky_ _uu_ _bi no_ _Kitsune_ _(Nine-Tailed Fox)_ had appeared in the village out of nowhere and began to destroy it, causing extensive damage and casualties.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, aka the Sandaime Hokage, was organizing the troops that would take care of the Kyuubi. He had planned a direct attack, where the principal clans of the village would be the 'bait' so that he can have time to summon _the monkey King Enm_ _a_ to use one of the Jutsu that made him the _Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)_. That Jutsu was the _transformation of the summon into a large bo staff- the adamantine staff-_ , and he intended to use it to push the Kyuubi away from the village, to reduce the collateral damage that the fox was causing.

Having everything ready, the Sandaime commanded the troops to carry the plan out.

With the Kyuubi away from the village, everyone thought that they could now make a better plan to contain the demon fox outside the village.

It seemed that everything was fine until everyone felt a tremendous amount of chakra that came from the Kyūbi, turning around and looking up, they could see that the Kyūbi was creating a giant chakra ball right in front of his snout.

Hiruzen, who was aware of this technique, the Bijuudama, felt panic stir in him, but he but could not show weakness; he had to protect his village, so he gave new orders.

"Anyone who can use the Earth Element, step forward and use the _Doton:_ _Earth wall_. We need to hold back that attack or everything will be lost." The Sandaime said while all the Earth users began to use the Jutsu, but it was too late since the Kyūbi was about to throw the _Bijūdama._ However, just when everybody had thought that they would die, a huge toad appeared out of nowhere and fell upon the Kyuubi, and a second later, the Kyuubi had disappeared from its position.

Hiruzen could just think " _Minato_."

 **Earlier**

The Yondaime Hokage had been in a fierce battle against a mysterious masked man. That strange man was powerful. However, it wasn't his power what worried him, but his final words, _"I'll be back, and the Ky_ _uu_ _bi will be mine."_ and after that, the man disappeared into a swirling distortion.

However, Minato could not worry about that now since the Kyūbi was still in his village and he had to protect it.

He would not allow this to continue; he had to seal the Kyūbi again, and he could only think of one thing that might work.

 **Present time**

The Yondaime Hokage had transported the Kyuubi to a place far away from the village, where the beast would cause no more damage. He disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in the same way. This time, a red-haired and very tired-looking woman, who carried in her arms a bundle wrapped in blankets of orange and black color, accompanied him.

These people were Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, and Naruto Uzumaki. He was their newborn child, and he had a small tuft of blond hair upon his head and had light blue eyes.

The Yondaime was exhausted, but he still had to seal the fox. Kushina realizing what her husband had in mind became concerned. Therefore, chains made of chakra came out of her back that coiled around the Kyuubi, keeping him still.

"Minato… you can't do this! if you do that, we'll be condemning the lives of our child. Let me do this, I will take the Kyuubi along with me, and I will delay his rebirth." Kushina pleaded with difficulty as she tightened the chakra chains.

Minato didn't want to do this either, but he didn't know where the Kyuubi could be reborn, and his rebirth would be much worse if anyone else caught him.

Therefore, he placed a barrier around the area and told Kushina about his short battle with the mysterious man.

"I understand…" Kushina said after hearing all that, but she still was undecided; she knew that their child would have a hard life, with much pain and loneliness if they did this, but she was confident that he could master this power, and protect those who despised him.

Then Minato continued with the ritual, he summoned a stone and placed his sole child there. Then he explained what he would do.

"Kushina, I will use the _Shiki Fujin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)_ to seal the Kyuubi's yang chakra within myself, and the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)_ to seal the Kyuubi's yin chakra within Naruto. I trust in Sandaime-sama; he will take care of our child, and he won't let anything bad happen to him." Minato stated as he did the seals to summon the _Shinigami (Death God)._ He already knew that this would cost his life, but it was for the sake of the village and the future of the Elemental Nations.

The Death God was visible for Minato, so he continued with the ritual. Then a transparent blue hand came out from Minato's stomach, which headed to the Kyuubi until grabbing him. Minato extracted the Kyuubi's yang chakra and he quickly sealed it inside himself, but he was not done yet. So he quickly performed more hand seals and shouted _"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style),"_ and he immediately sealed the rest of the Kyūbi's power and consciousness inside Naruto.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

A young child around the age of eight could be seen dashing through the streets of Konoha. Spiky blond hair, matted down with sweat and dried blood, reflected the waning light as the sun set over the village. Sparklingly blue eyes shone with endless pain and loneliness as the child ran into the alleyway. The child had sharp facial features with little to no baby fat, which was consistent with the rest of his frail body, obviously an effect of malnutrition.

Naruto ducked behind a trashcan, hoping the mob of civilians and shinobi alike would finally leave him alone. But Naruto had learned at a young age that you don't always get your way. Naruto tried to control his breathing as they approached the alley. "I think the demon went into the alleyway. Come on let's get him!" One of the more experienced shinobi shouted to the crowd, getting a roar of approval from the crowd.

Naruto felt himself get roughly pulled by his weak shoulders from behind the trashcan. "Get ready, demon. We're going to finish off what the Yondaime started!" A civilian exclaimed causing a cheer to ripple out through the mob.

That was when the first knife went into Naruto's body, eliciting a scream of pain from the child. Naruto's already grimey and torn clothing were sliced open by a male civilian, before another villager slammed him against the side of the building. A kunai was jammed through each of his hands, pinning him to the wall of the alley. Blood dribbled down from each of the wounds as tears streamed down his gaunt face. Years of torture from his supposed home were taking their toll on the young boy. Daily verbal and physical abuse, the looks of hatred and shouts of him being a demon had caused Naruto to lose faith as each day passed. He was all by himself in a cold, dark world. No friends, no family; the closest person to him was the weasel masked Anbu, but he knew it was mostly just because it was their job to protect him.

Naruto unclenched his eyes to see another kunai on its descent towards his bloody torso. Naruto felt a slight tingle in his eyes as the knife continued its path, the civilians stab appeared to have slowed down when he felt the tingle in his eyes. But it didn't matter as the kunai was still forced into the right side of his chest. Should anyone have paid any attention to the boy's eyes they would have seen two blood red irises, with a black dot in the center and one tomoe circling the dot in each eye.

One by one the group sliced up his body, extending the boy's torture. As the blood loss became too much, Naruto's eyes began to release from their clenched state, unable to keep his facial muscles strained any longer as he ran out of energy. As he succumbed to the darkness, hoping that his time in this hell would finally end.

Three people in ANBU masks dropped down to the ground next to the lifeless body of the child. The one in the weasel mask carefully picked up the bloody boy, before using a shunshin to quickly get to the hospital. The remaining ANBU didn't really care for what happened to the kid, as they also hated the Kyuubi, so when they were supposed to punish the child's attackers, they usually just let them go. Weasel was generally the only one that cared for the boy, while a few were indifferent, like Neko. But the overwhelming majority of the ANBU disliked to outright hated the child.

After sending a shadow clone to get the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, the weasel masked ANBU hurriedly brought the child into his room in the hospital. The amount of trips to the hospital Naruto took caused the Sandaime to dedicate one of the rooms in the basement of the hospital into an area specific for Naruto's treatment, along with specific doctors that would actually treat the boy.

The Sandaime arrived in the room, garbed in the white and red robes that complimented the red Hokage hat with a kanji for fire on it. The white haired shinobi veteran sighed before asking for a report from one of his most trusted Anbu agents. After explaining what the mob did, just as weasel's squad was put onto the boy's watch, the old Hokage seemed to have an increased pressure on his shoulders. They watched as the doctor examined the boy and quickly told them that he needs a lot of blood or he'll die.

"He needs a large amount of blood, which could be a problem, we have had next to zero donors recently" The doctor explained frantically. It was a lie of course, but the doctor felt bad for the kid. He thought he would be doing a favor to boy, letting his misery end. However the Hokage wouldn't allow that, the boy was one of the few things keeping the other villages from attacking. He was a retired shinobi, he knew that jinchuuriki like the blond boy before him were thought of as weapons in the ninja world.

"I'll tr-" The Sandaime started but was interrupted by his Anbu.

"Take my blood, I-I think we have the same blood type. We should be a match, just save him please." The weasel mask Anbu pleaded the two older men in the room.

"Izumi, you know that the likelihood of a successful blood transfusion between someone with a bloodline and one without is extremely low."The Sandaime explained, causing the Anbu to reply, "His healing factor should take care of his body's accommodation to my blood. He just needs blood quickly and we'll pray that Kami-sama will do the rest." Izumi said, her silky black hair now slightly messed up due to the tenseness of the situation. These kind of things were not what the average eleven year old dealt with, boy or girl.

The Sandaime sighed again, praying for forgiveness from his predecessor, but he did what he did for the future of the village. "Start the transfusion, doctor. We don't really have much of a choice at the moment." The Hokage said. And the process began, with a young boy's life hanging in the balance.

 **Mindscape**

Looking around, noticing the concrete walls lined with pipes and the floor covered in water about two feet deep, Naruto once again appeared to be in a sewer. Generally, when he was thrown in the sewer he was too tired to move and fell asleep again to find himself in the middle of another hospital trip. He was surprised to find himself able to move easily around the hallway he was in, as if he wasn't just repeatedly stabbed and beaten. He wanted to use this opportunity to explore, possibly find himself a safe house to use from the villagers when they hunted him.

He explored the sewer, following the pipes down the hallway. As he got farther away from where he came, the pipes began to glow a dark red, getting continuously brighter. Naruto stopped as he came upon a large cavern, the ceiling flying high above him. He noticed the gigantic cage in the middle of the cavern, and trekked over to the seal in the center of the cage.

Naruto jumped back as he heard a voice cut through the cavern, **"** **Hello, my little container. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."** The voice drawled in a slightly sarcastic tone. A large red fox came into Naruto's view, making him freeze as his assumptions were proven correct. You can't really get called a demon and many other similar names when you haven't done anything wrong and not think of reasons as to why such things happen.

He started to shake; not in fear, but anger. Anger at the villagers, the people he was forced to protect, for everything they did to him, all for something that he had no control over. He understood what the old man kept saying to him 'People fear what they cannot understand' and it made him hate them even more. If they thought he was the demon fox that attacked them, why would they attack him, then the memories of all the people that were killed by the fox should show them he would have the power to kill them if he were said demon fox.

After its container stewed in anger for a few minutes, the Kyuubi took the time to introduce itself. **"As you may have figured out, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I have been sealed inside of you by that worthless blond man."** The fox let the news fester for a few seconds before continuing, **"I can see your hatred towards that pitiful village, but I can also see that you want it to be over. All the pain, loneliness, and abuse has taken away** **your** **will to live. If you wish for some retribution for some of the sins committed against you I would be more than willing to do so for you. All you have to do is peel that seal off and you will pass over to the next realm to finally see your parents and live the life you deserve."** The fox explained to its container. Of course it felt kind of bad, using the boy to get its freedom, but when you have been sealed up for over a hundred years, and the only freedom it had was non-existent as the Uchiha had taken control over it for that the entire duration of its freedom.

Naruto nodded sadly, "I've been waiting to meet my kaa-san for all my life. I have one condition before I go through with this, if you do decide to attack the village, just don't hurt the Anbu with the weasel mask. She was the only person that was ever nice to me." He bargained.

The fox nodded to the child's terms. The water began to push Naruto up to the seal, putting him at eye-level with the intricate piece of work. He took a deep breath and closing his eyes before slowly tearing the seal away from the cage.

His hand was stopped by the growl of his tenant and another hand holding his wrist. He turned to see an older man, probably mid-twenties with the same spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes he contained. Naruto had an idea of who he was, but he asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man gave a small melancholic smile to the boy. "My name is Namikaze Minato. I was the Yondaime Hokage and your father." Minato told him.

Naruto didn't speak, he turned his attention back to the seal and began to peel it off again. Minato frowned and grabbed his hand again. "Look Naruto, I know I don't deserve to call myself your tou-san for what I put you through. I-I know the village deserves it, and if I was alive, I would have killed off half the village already, but please don't throw your life away because of it. They're not worth your life. Don't let them win; they want you to die. J-just leave. Get strong enough to leave the village, show them their mistakes when the time comes. Please, don't release the seal." Minato pleaded with a few tears streaking down his cheeks.

Naruto looked his father in the eyes. His blue eyes softened a little when he saw the unconditional love and sadness in his father's. "I can't take the beatings anymore it's too much tou-san." The last part of the sentence was spoken in a whisper. Despite that Minato heard and it caused him to smile and wrap his son in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about the villagers, you just need to sneak out to my estate. Only you and those you let in can enter it. You won't have to set foot in the village for a while with all the food sealed in scrolls. Once you are far enough in your training you should send clones to your old apartment to keep up appearances, you don't want anyone to find out about it." Minato explained. Minato's eyes brightened. "Now before my time runs out, let me tell you about your mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. . ."

 **Konohagakure no Sato one week after assault**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a pure white room laying on a bed with a beeping machine attached to him by a few cords. Looking around, he found that he wasn't the only one in the room. His favorite Anbu sat on a chair next to his bed, causing him to elicit a whisper of "Weasel-chan!".

Izumi smiled behind her mask "It's good to see you are awake, Naruto-kun. I was worried the transfusion didn't work since you have been out for a week." She requested to be the one to guard him until he woke up from his mini-coma.

"Weasel-chan, thank you." He whispered.

"For what, Naruto-kun?"She asked.

"You are the only person that has ever been nice to me and you always protect me. I just wanted to thank you for that." Naruto returned gratefully.

She pulled him into a hug "You don't have to thank me, Naruto-kun" She told him.

"Weasel-chan, can you meet me on top of the Hokage monument later today? I need your help looking for something of mine."

"Sure, Naruto-kun. I'll meet you there around five."She replied. "Now let's get you out of here."

 **Later that day**

Izumi figured that he wanted to tell her must have been important, but she wanted him to be able to trust her, and to be able to tell her anything. As a show of trust she took off her mask, something Anbu are not supposed to do. She then left to go meet Naruto, who was waiting on top of the monument for her.

When Naruto saw her face a shocked look came upon seeing her pale face, her high cheekbones that spoke of royalty and the small tear troughs that protruded from beneath her eyes. "Izumi-chan? You're Weasel-chan?" He shouted in a whisper. He hurriedly ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug

She smiled softly over his shoulder "Yes, Naruto-kun. I wanted to show you that you could trust me. That's why I took off my mask." She whispered into his ear.

He pulled back from the hug, unknowingly making both the teenager and himself feel a little empty from the lack of contact. "Let's go look for my inheritance. We're looking for a house somewhere back there." Naruto excitedly said, pointing into the forest behind them.

"Let's go, Izumi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a hold of her hand and dragging her into the forest with him. He didn't get to see the faint blush on her face when he turned around.

After half an hour or so they came across the large rock Naruto's father told them to look for. Naruto pulled his hand up to his mouth to bite his thumb. He rubbed his bleeding thumb across the rock to activate the hidden blood seal. The air before them shimmered from a cropping of trees to a two story wooden house. Naruto smiled before unlocking the door with his bleeding finger after biting it a second time.

Stepping inside he could already tell it was much nicer than his bug and rat infested apartment the Sandaime gave him. The hallway led to the kitchen; the floors were hardwood and the walls were lined with decorative weapons and pieces of armor. They entered the kitchen to see the granite counter-tops and the four seat table in the corner of the kitchen. Naruto was excited to see the entire pantry full of scrolls labeled with food; all still fresh because they were sealed. It was enough food to last him at least a year or two.

"Naruto-kun, who's house was this?" Izumi asked, hoping to not be trespassing.

"My parents; Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

Izumi froze upon hearing the name of her mother's deceased friend and the name of their fourth Hokage. She now knew how bad the village truly screwed up; they continuously tortured basically the prince of the village. She could see he wasn't lying because he clearly looked like his father.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what this means?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, there are people who knew about this and still neglected to take care of me; namely my godfather, Jiraiya." Naruto replied.

"I-I-" Izumi started, but was cut off by the blonde next to her.

"Look, Izumi-chan, I know that you think telling the villagers will help, but they won't believe anything. To them, I am nothing but a demon." He smiled seeing her frown "I know I'm not a demon; Tou-san explained everything to me. He sealed some of his conscious into the seal and I met him while I was out, along with the Kyuubi." He told her.

This time she smiled; happy for him. "That's great Naruto-kun. I'm glad you got to meet your tou-san." Her smile strained when on the word tou-san.

"Is something wrong, Izumi-chan?"He asked in a concerned tone.

She sighed, pushing some of her silky black hair behind her ear. "I was just reminded of my tou-san. He and the clan are trying to cause problems in the village and things have been escalating recently. The clan feels they have lost power and respect in recent years and they are planning to find a way to get it back. I just hope things don't take a turn for the worse."

"It will be okay, Izumi-chan. Things will turn out alright in the end." Naruto comforted by telling her something he himself didn't believe earlier that week, but things were looking up for him at the moment. He knew his parents didn't abandon him, he got a house, he won't be near the villagers for a while, and he was getting to spend time with Izumi.

"I hope you're right." She whispered to soft for him to hear, as she started to follow him around the house once again.

They had been through most of the house by the time they came to the library. They had seen all the bedrooms, Naruto had teared up at some of his parent's pictures with Izumi comforting him, saw the outdoor training field, and reached the basement, which housed the library they stood in.

"Wow!" Izumi whispered in awe, seeing the bookcases spanning the walls from floor to ceiling, all filled with scrolls and books.

"It looks like we have a lot to work with, eh Izumi-chan?" He questioned while looking around the massive room.

Izumi smiled at his question "So we're going to train together, Naruto-kun?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Of course, Izumi-chan. I want to be strong enough to protect you, but I want you to be strong too." Naruto told her. This caused her smile to become soft again

"I'm sure you'll get strong enough to protect me with determination like that, Naruto-kun." Izumi said.

"Let's get started shall we. Tou-san said I need to look for a clone technique to keep up appearances in the village. So..." He trailed off, already scrolling through the scrolls.

He pulled one out " **Kage Bunshin. . .** That sounds like it should work."

 **Alright, I'm done. Hopefully this should be interesting enough to continue to read if I write more. I feel like I may have had too much dialogue but whatever.**

 **Read and review and all that**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or anything related**

 **Hopefully this chapter will be entertaining enough**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Three years later**

A young blond boy brought his fingers into a cross and shouted **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** a large number of similar looking bond boys appeared in the clearing.

"Alright, get into groups of ten." The creator of the clones ordered before pointing from group to group. "Group one will work on chakra control on the pond, group two can practice kenjutsu, group three has fire manipulation, group four wind, group five water, group six earth, group seven lightning, and group eight has taijutsu and group nine has fuinjutsu, and group ten has genjutsu."

The past three years have been nothing but training for Naruto. With his Shadow clones he has been able to reach a high level in the sealing arts, nearly to his Jiraiya's level. He had also tuned his taijutsu in the name of his father's style, the **hummingbird style** , which relied on his speed more than his strength, mostly targeting the opponents joints. He had been through a good portion of his parent's library, reading from history to new jutsu. He had recently started working on Kenjutsu, though he was far from mastering it. Naruto had completed his windmanipulation and was nearly there with his earth and lightning as they were his affinities. However, he was struggling with his fire and water manipulation.

Naruto had, unfortunately, been placed into the academy shortly after he had moved into his father's house. It would have been fine, but he actually had to show up two to three times a week because of the academy's taijutsu training, and he couldn't afford for his clones to be hit and blow his cover as a dead last.

From both his clone's memories and his own of the academy, he could say he disliked to outright hated the entirety of the academy. The teacher's tried to sabotage his learning and grades, teaching him the wrong things or kicking him out of class for no reason. Izumi's brother's fangirls were something he also hated; not out of jealousy but because they were completely useless and annoying, especially the Yamanaka and the pink haired banshee. The others in the class generally just had boring personalities like the fat boy Chouji, who just ate food all the time and the Nara, who was too lazy and uninteresting for Naruto to talk to.

Then there was his own fangirl, Hinata Hyuuga. The constant stalking that he and his clones faced was creepy. He could feel her stare baring into his back nearly every moment of class throughout the years. Naruto actually tried to talk to her once, but she just stuttered a few times and fainted. She may not have had the Hyuuga arrogance, which was by the way was completely unwarranted because they were only good at taijutsu and anyone that had skill with ranged attacks could take them out easily, but she had absolutely no backbone. The lack of backbone translated into a girl with little fighting capabilities, pretty much exactly like the other fangirls in the class besides the fact that she didn't scream everything.

Then there was the Inuzuka and Izumi's brother, Sasuke. Their arrogance had very few rivals, even though they were weak in reality. They would attempt to bully him, calling him dead last and a clanless loser. This, of course didn't work, as he knew his own strength and his origins. Even Izumi admitted it was hard to love Sasuke when he demanded her to train him. She said it was like talking to her father, whom she was not very fond of.

Naruto had laughed when she had told him that Sasuke was actually adopted by her father because he wanted a male heir to the clan. It was laughable because Izumi is one of the strongest Uchiha to ever live. Graduating the academy at six, chuunin at ten, Anbu at eleven, and Anbu captain at thirteen, she was the youngest ever to reach such a level.

And at the moment she was his sparring partner. Naruto was forced to roll to the left to avoid a barrage of kunai that landed in the ground where he just was. He raised his left hand with a kunai in it to block Izumi's own kunai strike. Naruto feinted a jab to her left and brought his leg around with a kick to the ribs, but she grabbed his foot before it could reach her. She twisted his foot; trying to flip him onto his back. Naruto planted his hand on the ground and turned his body around to kick her with his other leg. With her Sharingan turned on she could easily see his moves coming as he had not started training with weights yet, meaning he wasn't nearly as fast as he could be.

Naruto's lack of weights was so his growth wouldn't be stunted. This was not to say he wasn't fast or that he was weak because he had done a lot of physical work over the years. So much so that Izumi would actually have a light blush on her face when she watched him train shirtless over by the lake behind his house.

Naruto pulled his legs free and jumped away from her to put some space between them. Naruto quickly created a shadow clone and they both went through a different set of handseals.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great fireball)"**

" **Fūton: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Godly wind from the mountains)"**

Both Naruto's called out. The fireball was magnified by the wind, making it both hotter and larger. However the fireball wasn't nearly as strong as it could be, since he hasn't finished the manipulation for it. Seeing this, Izumi went through her own handseals before summoning a wall of water in front of her. A large amount of steam spread throughout the field, disrupting Izumi's sharingan from functioning at max potential.

Naruto rushed forward, preparing a punch for her face. Izumi dropped down, sweeping her feet out, attempting to take down Naruto who jumped over her legs. While in the air Naruto swung his own leg out at the dark haired beauty. She blocked the kick with her forearm and grabbed his leg before throwing him away.

Naruto slowly stood up and was about to attack again when he felt cold steel pressing against his neck. He turned his head slightly to see another Izumi smiling at him. "That was good, Naruto-kun. In a few years you'll be better than me."

"Yeah right, Izumi-chan. The only way I could get near your level in that amount of time is if you completely stopped training or doing anything ninja related. You're nearly an S-rank ninja already, so I might not even get to your level even if you did stop training." Naruto replied.

"You should have more faith in yourself and your abilities." Izumi said, causing Naruto to fully turn his body to face her. "I have faith in myself. It's just that I have faith in you too and I know your just going to get stronger from here on out." Naruto felt the memories of one of his clones return, signifying that his dinner was finished. "Now let's go eat, shall we? My clone just finished getting dinner ready." Naruto stated, while dragging her by the hand back to the house. He, of course, didn't see the faint red tinging the usually stoic Uchiha's face following his compliment and the fact that they were once again having dinner together.

The dinner went by smoothly, as it usually did because they were generally comfortable around each other. They talked about their training, Izumi's missions, and pranks that Naruto would have his clones do. The tales of his daily pranks caused Izumi to lightly giggle or laugh, something she really only did when she was with Naruto.

The mood darkened as the conversation shifted to the Uchiha-village dillema. Naruto already didn't like the Uchiha clan, with a few exceptions including Izumi, Shisui, and Mikoto, Izumi's mother. He hadn't actually met Shisui or Mikoto, but Izumi only had good things to say about the two and he took her word for it. As the relations between the Uchiha and the village worsened, Izumi was forced to play both sides as a double agent. It was a lot of stress to put on a teenager about to turn fifteen. That was why she spent most of her free time with Naruto; It brightened her day and noticeably decreased the metaphorical weight on her shoulders.

Izumi didn't really know what to do; Danzo was pushing for the preemptive elimination of the clan and the clan was preparing for a revolt on the governing head of Konoha. She would probably be the one to be asked to complete the cleansing and she wasn't too big on the idea. But she would accept; not because of her loyalty to the village, nor to stop her clan from tarnishing its name. She just wanted to prevent the war that could break out should the Uchiha revolt. She had seen enough death and destruction growing up at the end of the third shinobi world war.

She really didn't want to have to kill her mother. Her mother had loved and cared for her unconditionally, from her first steps, to coping with her first kill, even after the horrible things she had done in ANBU. However much it would pain her to end her mother's life, it would be better than leaving her to the village's clan restoration act and having her remarry, if she was lucky, or get impregnated by random men, living a loveless life that would be worse than her current loveless arranged marriage.

Izumi was startled from her thoughts by a hug from Naruto. When he pulled back he reached up and wiped the few tears that managed to escape her eyes to roll down the pale skin of her cheeks. Naruto smiled at her, "Don't cry, Izumi-chan. Everything will work out in the end. You won't ever be alone, no matter what happens because I will always be with you, just like you have been with me."

She wrapped him in a hug as the tears continued to pour out. She sniffled "You're right, Naruto-kun. Everything will work out in the end." She whispered to herself.

 **Later**

Naruto once again found himself standing knee deep sewer water. He looked up to see a familiar gate staring back at him as it did all those years ago. The red fur of the Gigantic fox contained inside of him glinted in the minimal light in the sewer.

"Why have you pulled me in here? I have little time for your attempts to gain freedom, as I need to rest after all my training." Naruto said, while crossing his arms over his chest.

" **I wanted to . . apologize. . for attempting to manipulate you the first time we met. I can't truthfully say I am a fan of being imprisoned for a hundred years."** The large fox boomed.

Naruto nodded "I accept your apology. I would have done the same thing in your position, especially if I had to live in something like this." He said while gesturing to the surrounding sewer.

" **Hmm, indeed it is. Maybe you should change it for me then, Naruto-kun?"** The fox said.

He may not have shown it on his face, but the Kyuubi both confused and weirded him out when he called him Naruto-kun.

"I'm sure I could do something, but there wouldn't be much to gain from doing it." Naruto replied.

" **You could gain my appreciation an-"** the fox was cut off by Naruto's snort. A glare from the fox quieted him. **"Fine brat, I have some gifts that being my host will give you. And-"** The fox paused as it was engulfed in a flash of light. When the light died down there was a young woman standing in place of the fox. The woman had long flowing red hair, a slightly up-turned nose, pale skin, slitted blood red eyes that were reminiscent of the sharingan, a large bust, long legs that were shown off by her red kimono and nine fluffy red tails jutting out of her tailbone area.

The woman smirked at his shocked face. **"Awe, did little Naruto-kun think I was male?"**

"Uhh, y-yeah" Naruto stuttered out with his cheeks tingeing a light red. She was just as pretty as Izumi and his mother was.

" **Well I suppose I would come off as such with the deep voice I have in my fox form."** The woman mused to herself.

" **Anyways, you no longer have to call me Kyuubi-sama; you have earned enough of my respect to call me by my real name, Akane-sama."** The newly identified Akane said.

Getting over his shock, he shook his head. "I am not your subservient, I'll call you Akane for now; no sama." He said.

She fake pouted **"Aww, that's no fun, Naruto-kun. Now, all kidding aside we need to talk about somethings."**

" **Firstly, in a couple of years, due to the way your father designed the seal, you will become a hanyou, or half demon, because my chakra has and will continue to enter your own chakra system."** Seeing the look on her container's face she added **"Quite honestly, there are little to no drawbacks in becoming a hanyou for you. You would be gaining denser muscles, increased stamina, even better healing factor, and you would also become half immortal, meaning you could still be killed, but you would otherwise live forever. Depending on your point of view, the increased chakra you would receive could be good or bad because it could screw up your control, and the increased sexual drive could be a bad thing. In my opinion it would be a great thing but that's my opinion."** She finished her explanation as her nose started to trickle with blood during the last couple of sentences.

Naruto was still in shock that he would pretty much immortal. "How is being immortal not grouped with the bad things. I'll outlive anyone I ever meet; all of my friends and family will die while I continue to live."

" **Hmmm, well I suppose you could view that as a bad thing, however you shouldn't worry about your family dying. You can just mark any of your mates and they'll live just as long as you, and any of your kids will also have the opportunity to become immortal. Even if they don't they will still live much longer than a regular human. You'll have nothing to worry about, all you need to is mate with all of your friends and make sure to only be friends women. Problem solved."** Akane said with a shrug.

"Problem not solved! I'll never get to see my parents in the afterlife. That is not what I want." Naruto nearly shouted at her.

" **You humans are too sentimental. You can stop whining, you can just use your Nidaime Hokage's technique to revive them for short periods of time. I believe it was called Edo Tensei. Quite the impressive technique for a mortal."** Akane told her container.

"R-really? Okay that's good then. Everything will work out in the end." Naruto's near hyperventilation ended hearing that he'd be able to see his parents again.

"You have more to tell me don't you? You said you had a few things to tell me."

" **That I did. I'm going to help you unlock the second stage of your sharingan; the Mangekyou sharingan. While your other bloodline would appear in a couple of years regardless, unlocking this stage will allow me to merge the two together. The merging isn't going to affect anything really besides the fact that you can use both at the same time. If I didn't do it for you, you would have to switch between the two. It'll look cooler and I need something to do so, you don't really have an opinion if you want the merger to happen or not."** Akane said with a glare to emphasize his opinion's lack of importance in the matter.

"Alright, calm down. I just need to do something real quick and I'll be on my way to sleep." Naruto said while closing his eyes in concentration. When he reopened them, he looked around to see that he and Akane were in a large clearing surrounded by a forest on three sides while a lake occupied the other side of the clearing, with a mountain range behind it.

"That should do it for me. Thanks for everything, Akane. Goodnight." Naruto said as he faded away from his mindscape.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." She whispered. She sighed before getting ready to get Naruto to acquire the mangekyou. She only knew of one way to get the eyes and she hoped it wouldn't damage his psyche.

 **Time skip**

A week had passed and Akane had been building up Naruto's dreams for the big finale. So far his dreams have been about his small group of loved ones and him living in his perfect world. However, the dream would become a nightmare quite soon. To surpass the threshold of intense emotions required for the activation of the mangekyou, he would see and feel himself killing his loved ones along with actual visions of his parent's death. She felt terrible putting him through such a thing, but he needed this boost in power to help him in his future endeavors.

 **Time skip**

Naruto shot up in his bed, completely drenched in sweat and a painful stinging in his eyes. The last thing he remembered was his hand shoved through Izumi's chest and the look of betrayal and pain in her tear-flooded eyes. It was the straw that broke the camel's back after a night of psychological torment. Living every moment leading up to his parent's death and then watching as Akane's claw was shoved through them. Seeing his dream family he had with an older Izumi get slaughtered with his own hands. It was all too much and he sprinted to the nearby bathroom and he lifted the lid of the toilet and promptly emptied his stomach into the water.

After twenty minutes of throwing up and calming himself by saying that it was just a dream, he finally stood up to look in the mirror. The first thing he noticed about his appearance was that his cheeks were streaked with dried tears. The second thing he noticed was his sharingan was active, however he could see he had acquired his mangekyou sharingan, as staring back at him were eyes with a black circle in the middle containing three red tomoe and three bars stretching from there to the edge of his iris. Inside of the circle on his iris was a three bladed shuriken. **(Madara's** **EMS** **containing Itachi's Mangekyou)**

He weakly smiled at his accomplishment and made sure to thank Akane later for helping him achieve this level. He sighed and stretched his arms out before heading out to his training ground. It was around three A.M, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after his nightmare and figured that he might as well be productive with his time.

 **Time skip 1 week**

Izumi stood at the house before and whispered "I'm sorry" before knocking on the door. She heard his footsteps pound while he made his way down the stairs to the door. Opening the door, Naruto quickly smiled as he saw Izumi standing before him.

"Hey Izumi-chan, not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's like nine-thirty at night. What'd you need?" He asked her.

"I came to say goodbye, Naruto-kun." She whispered before her obsidian eyes flashed red dangerously. "It's time I complete my mission and I wanted to let you know that it will be along time before we are able to see each other." Naruto felt a tug on his mind as she attempted to put him to sleep with a strong genjutsu.

Naruto had prepared for his final meeting with Izumi and according to Akane there was another gift he could give her before she had to go. His own eyes flashed red, much to her surprise, before the tomoe molded into his eye's mangekyou state. He hadn't told her about his sharingan all these years to surprise her. He had only trained with them when she was on a mission out of the village to make sure it stayed a secret. He used his own sleep inducing genjutsu on her with his mangekyou that he learned from Akane earlier in the week. Unprepared for the sudden turn of events, Izumi was unable to activate her own mangekyou sharingan in time. She slumped over before Naruto caught her.

Now was the time to advance with the procedure as he lay her onto the nearby table. He summoned a couple of kage bunshin, one charged with Akane's chakra so that she could control it, before he himself laid onto the table next to Izumi. His clone pinched one of his pressure points to put him to sleep as the operation began.

 **Time skip 5 hours**

Izumi woke up with a splitting headache and tried to get a feel for her surroundings. She felt some panic enter her system as she realized that she couldn't see a thing. She may not have been overly arrogant like most Uchiha, but she still needed her eyes to function; sharingan or not.

Seeing the girl sit up Akane called out to her in her kage bunshin "Calm down, everything will be fine, just give me a second." Akane had of course changed the clones appearance and voice to match her own so that she was more comfortable when performing the operation.

She walked over to the teenage girl and removed the bandages wrapped around her head. Right away Izumi had noticed the increased sharpness in her vision, which was saying a lot for someone with already greatly enhanced eyesight. **(I know this is probably not enough time for her to be ready to use her eyes yet, but we're just going to assume that the Kyuubi's chakra can heal quickly like when Naruto healed Guy after he opened the eight gates. And were just gonna go with the idea that when Izumi gave Naruto her blood that it makes the transplant possible. )**

Seeing Izumi's confused look, Akane pulled out a small mirror and showed the girl her reflection. The confused face turned shocked as she saw what looked to be her recently acquired mangekyou with another mangekyou pattern overlapping it. Shaking her head, she decided to shift her focus to the red-headed beauty beside her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my eyes?" Izumi asked in a sharp tone.

"Don't worry about your eyes, they should be better than ever. As for who I am, I'll let Naruto-kun tell you later. He just asked me to do this to benefit both yourself and him. Now I believe Naruto-kun wanted to see you before you left on your mission. He's resting on the couch over there. I'm just going to leave you two alone." Akane said, letting her clone disperse in a poof of smoke.

Izumi's eyes widened 'Oh shit, the mission' She thought. She quickly looked over to the clock on the wall and saw it was nearing three A.M and she was supposed to complete her mission by four. She sighed in relief that she still has the time to complete the mission.

She walked over to the couch and shook Naruto awake. He opened his eyes and was soon staring at Izumi who had her arms crossed with a slightly pissed and impatient look on her face. Naruto smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry?"

"Naruto, what the hell did you do to me?" She questioned him.

"I gave a going away present. It should help you survive when you're all alone out there. I switched our eyes, just like the story of Madara and his brother." He told her.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you had the sharingan?" She asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"Well, I was going to tell you a while ago, but then you started saying that your clan would probably be wiped out and I was going to surprise you before it happened to let you know that you'd never be alone and I'd always be there for you. So surprise!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

Her glare softened and her lips twitched into a small smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled back before he jumped up and clapped his hands "Alright, let's go complete your mission!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't really think I'd let you take on this burden by yourself did you?" He asked while smiling.

 **Time skip twenty minutes**

Naruto, in his realistic henge, pulled on a white ANBU mask that was decorated with a few red stripes. He and Izumi were crouched on top of the gate leading into the Uchiha compound going over the plan for the last time.

Standing up, Naruto placed his hands in a familiar cross hand sign and whispered out a " **Kage Bunshin** ". Around fifty copies appeared near them. "You know what to do." Naruto stated. The clones nodded and jumped off into different directions.

The real Naruto turned to Izumi who was still standing beside him "Looks like this'll be the last we see of each other for a while." Naruto said to her, looking into her eyes. "I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you after this. I'm glad that I got to meet you, you're a great person, no matter what everyone's going to say." Naruto just shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at goodbyes." He whispered with his arms wrapped around her.

"Naruto-kun." Izumi said, making Naruto pull out of the hug to look at her. She had chosen to forsake her mask this time, letting Naruto view her beautiful face. She reached up and removed his mask with her right hand. Naruto looked at her in confusion before she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Naruto was stunned for a second, but quickly shook it off and kissed her back. Fireworks were going off in his head; this was the best thing he had ever felt. Unknown to him, Izumi was in the same boat.

She pulled away, albeit regretfully, and whispered "I'll miss you too." and faded away into the night.

 **With clones**

Committing a genocide of this many would have been quite difficult for one person to pull off, but with over fifty people, all stealthy enough to slip in and out of a house without being noticed, it was not that hard. The clones moved from house to house, person to person, a quick stab to the neck and they were on to the next life. He made sure to put a senbon in each eye if he thought they may have awakened the sharingan. There was no reason to leave them in tact for the pickings of anybody to stumble upon the scene.

Ending the life of the children was by far the hardest, but no matter how bad he felt, it was no where near as bad as his nightmare had been. That nightmare had desensitized him a lot. So much so that when he took the life of the first adult Uchiha he barely felt anything. However, when all the memories of the clones went back to the original there lay a problem.

In twenty five minutes the majority of the Uchiha clan was gone. Just the main family was left, and Izumi had said that she had to be the one to finish it. With their job now done, Naruto's began to disperse one by one. The original Naruto had just left the compound to head home when he had felt the first clone disperse. As the memories kept coming he began to get queasy. When the last clone's memories came, he had to jump over to the nearest bush and empty his stomach; and not just once.

When he was done, he wiped his lip off and headed home to take a long bath to try and cleanse himself and his conscience. If he lived in a village that didn't hate him, he would have been going to a therapist from that moment on.

 **Time skip one month**

Naruto sighed when he heard Sakura start screaming about 'her Sasuke-kun' again. Her voice and her personality in general just made him want to kill himself. She never shut her ugly mouth and it pissed him off to no end, especially when Ino and the other civilian girls joined in. Looking around the room, he could see the bleak future Konoha had if these were the ninja being produced. Not one girl in the class took being a ninja seriously, every single one was a fan-girl, his own fan-girl, Hinata, included.

Oh, how he really hated the academy's sparring days. He really was going to hit himself in the future for not getting out of this shit-hole sooner. Naruto watched as Kiba was called the victor of his match over Chouji. Chouji, of course, couldn't have cared less as he went back to eating a bag of chips. Kiba began to shout about how strong he was and started to flex his arms making Naruto chuckle to himself at how pitiful he was. Kiba, with his enhanced hearing, had picked up on the chuckle and found Naruto standing by himself. This pissed Kiba off, a dead-last laughing at him? Unacceptable.

"You got something to say, dobe?"

"Other than the fact that you and emo over there are the biggest tools in the universe, then no." Naruto replied.

This enraged both Kiba and the Uchiha who was trying to brood by himself over by a tree.

"Dobe, your a clanless orphan, your opinion doesn't even matter to an elite like me." Sasuke said.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot you were in a clan, where are all your members again? You know three hundred 'elites' generally wouldn't bite the dust in one night. Unless they were never elite in the first place. What do you think, Mr. I'm so weak and pitiful my sister didn't see the point in killing me." Naruto said. He generally wouldn't have gone so far, but Sasuke pissed him off and he really only felt bad saying that for the sake of the few good Uchiha. Then he thought of all the Uchiha that had helped torture him when he was younger and suddenly he didn't care.

Everyone was shocked at the taunt, it had some truth to it, but it went pretty far. Sasuke became furious and charged at him with a punch attempt to the head. Naruto easily saw through the attack and sidestepped the punch. After he dodged, Naruto swung his leg around into Sasuke, his shin connecting with his stomach. Spit flew out of the Uchiha's mouth and his eyes bulged from the force of the kick. Naruto quickly stepped into Sasuke's guard, allowing him to deliver a swift elbow to his temple, knocking the Uchiha out within fifteen seconds.

Ignoring the shocked expressions of his 'classmates' and 'senseis', Naruto turned to Kiba. "Did you want some too, mutt?" Seeing Kiba's pause Naruto continued. "I'm done taking shit from you and fuckboy over here." Naruto said, gesturing to the Uchiha out cold on the grass.

"A-Alright, I think that's enough for today." Iruka called out. Naruto was not a fan of this man, but he was slightly better than his assistant, Mizuki. They both think of him as the fox, but Iruka was better at hiding it.

At the moment Naruto was scratching his plan to leave in a year and moving it up six months. He needed to get away to focus on getting stronger. The masked man that caused the deaths of his parents was still out there, and he would not be passing on until he wanted to end his life himself. That was a promise.

 **Time skip six months later**

Tonight was the night and Naruto couldn't be more excited. He had sealed up all of his parent's belongings along with his, leaving the house completely empty. Nightfall had descended and he just watched the Sandaime leave his office to go home; now was his chance to enact his plan. Naruto shunshinned in front of the ANBU guarding the office; it was sad really, that they were arrogant enough to believe that one ANBU was good enough to guard the village's secrets or that no one would attempt something of the sort in the first place.

The guard quickly noticed him, but made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Naruto's recently acquired Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was too much for the ANBU agent and gave Naruto the time to jump forward and shove a kunai through the ninja's throat. Shaking his head at seeing how easy it was for a kid who hasn't graduated the ninja academy to defeat one of the village's premier ninja. He supposed he may have been an exception, but it was still pitiful.

Naruto entered the room and made a few clones to find and seal up anything useful as he himself went to where he knew the scroll of seals was. The scroll was filled with some of the most dangerous and forbidden techniques ever created. Finding the scroll, Naruto began to copy every technique with his EMS and committed them all to memory. Once he finished, he went through hand seals to perform a katon jutsu and burn the scroll to nothingness.

A few minutes later and Naruto's clones had finished there job and started to place explosive seals throughout the room. Naruto made around thirty clones that flooded into the hallway. "You all know what to do. Commence the plan in five minutes, I should be done with the second part of my plan by then." Naruto ordered then shunshinned out of the building. He continued to use the body flicker until he was near the edge of the village.

Naruto watched as the Hokage tower blew sky high thanks to the combination of his mass of exploding clones and explosive seals. Naruto smiled seeing the plume of smoke rush high into the sky, and the orange flames contrasting greatly with the dark sky in the background. When he saw all of the ninja running towards the bits and pieces of the tower, he enacted the second part of the plan.

"Kuchiyose: Kyūbi" He shouted followed by a large puff of smoke as tall as the mountain in the distance.

"Give them hell, Akane." Naruto whispered to her giant fox form before he began a multitude of body flickers away from the village while she played the distraction. He was sad that he wouldn't get to see all the destruction she caused, but he needed to get away and she could always just show him the memories. She would only get to destroy the village for a limited time as she could only be so far away from him before she would be forced to return to the seal.

Naruto was finally free from the village. He was now on the move to his homeland, Uzushiogakure, the home of the Uzumaki clan before they were massacred.

 **Konoha**

The Sandaime appeared in his battle gear once he heard the explosion that destroyed his tower. "What's happening?" He asked his surrounding minions.

"We don't kno-" The ninja was cut off when the first roar was heard across the village. The beast from the nightmares of the whole village had appeared within the city walls for the second time in the past twelve years.

"Shit! I need all Jonin and ANBU with me, we need to push it back out the village walls." The Sandaime ordered. All the ninja jumped off towards the beast and quite possibly their deaths. When they got in range of the Kyuubi the ninja began to launch any jutsu they could. Balls of fire, water dragons, mud dragons, a few wind bullets, and loads of kunai and shuriken were thrown at the fox by the hundreds. The fox shrugged off the attacks easily, but grew quite pissed when it was knocked in the face by a hundred foot long bo staff wielded by the third Hokage. After getting bored with swatting away ninja like flies, the Kyuubi started to gather orbs of chakra in front of its mouth to form a larger ball twice the size of its head.

The Sandaime's eyes widened upon seeing the chakra ball forming. "Stop that attack at all costs!" He shouted to his ninja.

The Kyuubi knew it wouldn't have time to finish the attack before it was brought back into Naruto, so it released the chakra it gathered. **"You're lucky I don't get to play with you for very long. However the next time you see me will be your last."** The beast spoke to the masses before it as it disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

Most of the ninja were relieved when they saw the beast was gone, but some, like the Sandaime, realized that the puff of smoke it released signified it was a summons. This could mean one of two things; Uchiha Madara was still alive and removed the Kyuubi from Naruto's stomach, as he was the only person known to have ever summoned the fox, or Naruto had had enough and caused both the Hokage tower explosion and summoned the fox. While the second option was more likely to have occurred, Hiruzen didn't know which would be worse.

 **I think that's a good ending point hopefully enough action this time around and I'm not sure how I did with the sappy moments, but I feel I did a good enough job for being an average writer.**

 **And if you haven't already figured it out, I hate Sasuke and strongly dislike Kiba. In my opinion, Sasuke should either be dead by the end of a story or be a girl throughout the story. Those are the only ways I can stand the fucker.**

 **I wouldn't expect an update for this for awhile since both this chapter and the first were already finished before I posted the story. I also have another story idea that I might work on before this**

 **Anyways read and review favorite and all that good shit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

 **Sorry this took so long, in combination with my laziness my computer broke so I lost all of my progress and I wasn't really in the mood to rewrite most of this. .** **and time flies it felt like I posted this a month ago but its been like six.**

 **Anyways here is chapter 3**

The bright sun beat down on the crashing waves of the sea and the moderately sized island the water surrounded. The sound of whirling water cast itself around the island due to the combination of both the waves and the natural whirlpools that surround the land mass teeming with life.

In the center of this island is where what appears to be a young man and two-hundred identical clones of the man all doing various activities; from hand to hand fighting to sword play, all the way to practicing multiple jutsu of all the different elements. This young man stood just over six feet tall, with spiky blond, nearly yellow hair that hung to his shoulders with the tips of hair taking on a blood-red appearance. The man, like most of his two-hundred clones, wore a plain red t-shirt with a swirl insignia on the back, black ANBU grade ninja cargo pants with the bottoms taped to his ankles, and a pair of black sandals on his feet. On his face lay six faint whisker marks, three to a cheek, which stood out against his nearly flawless complexion. Over the years his face had lost its baby fat and had become more angular reminiscent of his father. However, the most intriguing part of this character was his glowing, rippled, metallic purple eyes that gleamed with power and knowledge beyond his years. These eyes were not present on each of his clones; some clones possessing blood red eyes with black tomoes, some with the same color scheme, but contained a pattern similar to a shuriken in their eyes, and just a few using a pair of sky blue eyes.

The original, known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, jumped up to higher ground above the rest of his clones to make it easier to deliver his message.  
Channeling chakra into his throat to amplify his voice Naruto began to speak "Begin to dispel in groups of ten every couple of minutes. I plan to leave in the next few hours." His words came out at a normal volume, but traveled across the field they were situated in. With that Naruto jumped off to his dwellings for the majority of the three years he spent on the island of his ancestors.

 **Time skip**

Sitting in a meditative position, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, revealing his original light blue eyes his father passed down to him. These weren't his original eyes, but Izumi's transplanted eyes had fully integrated into him over the years. He stood up, finally having finished receiving the memories from his clones, and set out to continue his day.

While his ancestors had built a city near the center of the island, it was now in ruins due to the combined assault of Kiri, Iwa and Kumo that helped start the third great ninja war. So, Naruto chose to spend his time in a house on the outskirts of the village that was still in good shape after so many years. It was small, not that he needed a large house just for himself, but Naruto also liked it because it helped get rid of some of the loneliness he felt being so isolated from the rest of the world.

Reaching the sandy shores on the outskirts of the island, Naruto stopped and looked back to his home for the past few years before turning back to the sprawling sea stretched out before him. Biting his thumb, his eyes shifted into the metallic purple he had grown used to and slammed his hand into the ground with a shout of kuchiyose no jutsu. A large plume of smoke sprang up into the air and it cleared to reveal a large bird with a beak shaped as a drill and purple eyes matching his own. Naruto hopped on to the back of the creature and without any verbal communication the summons took off with a powerful flap of its wings sending the sand on the beach in every direction. It was time for the world to once again remember the names Namikaze and Uzumaki.

 **Time skip**

Naruto landed on his feet with a soft thud on the ground in the forest clearing after dispelling his summon. Naruto twisted his back, trying to get the kinks out from such a long trip, and heard his back crack a few times.

He was dropped off on the outskirts of a small town called Nami. It was one of the closest towns to Uzushiogakure which is why this is where he chose to start his journey. As he walked towards the edge of the clearing, Naruto faintly heard sounds, with his enhanced hearing, of a small skirmish taking place not to far away from his current location. With a shrug of his shoulders Naruto made his way towards the sounds, considering he hadn't found anything else to do yet.

 **Line** **Break**

Kakashi was struggling. He was struggling due to the fact that he had been very lax with his training in recent years. The hardest he had exerted himself, not including the battle he was currently in, would be training Sasuke and a scant few of Gai's ridiculous challenges. This was not enough to fight an ex-elite Jounin from Kiri apparently, as he was locked up in a water prison at the moment.

Kakashi's opponent, the Demon of the Mist: Momoichi Zabuza smirked beneath his makeshift mask at the frightened little Genins before him. Well, not all of the Genin as a young Uchiha Sasuke smirked arrogantly right back at him. _It's finally my time to show everyone how strong I've become, to show them a true elite._ Sasuke thought to himself, widening his smirk as his thoughts shifted to the strength he possessed.

"Run, you're no match for him! Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi shouted from his prison. Sakura, his little pink haired Genin trembled as she 'stood guard' in front of Tazuna. Sai his third Genin stood still and made no move to either or attack or run.

Sasuke, still smirking, pulled out a handful of kunai and launched them towards Zabuza who merely batted them away with his huge sword. However, this was just a distraction as Sasuke flew through hand seals at Chunin level speed and called out his technique. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball jutsu!" He shouted. Zabuza generally wouldn't have had a problem with this, but he had forgotten about the ghost-like Genin and was forced to jump away from both the fireball and the snakes made of ink that tried to ensnare him.

Zabuza frowned beneath his mask. "You're lucky I forgot about your friend. Attacking head on like that is stupid unless you have the ability to overwhelm your opponent, which you don't." He told his enemies.

Naruto, who was watching in the trees, nodded with a little chuckle at seeing Sasuke's angry face. He didn't know why Zabuza was attacking them for the old man, which is why he hadn't attacked either side yet. Generally, he would have killed Konoha ninja by now, but he didn't know this Sai kid and while he knew of Sakura he just thought she was annoying and pathetic, no reason to kill either of them. He would wait to see why the old man was being hunted before he made a move.

Kakashi pulled himself out of the water, looked to Zabuza and said "Prepare yourself, Zabuza, I won't make the same mistake twice." His sharingan spun as he and Zabuza locked onto each other. Both he and Zabuza flew at each other, weapons poised to kill. After a long clash with Kakashi and his kunai being forced to jump back after the force of Zabuza's sword. Seeing this, Zabuza flew through hand signs at a high speed, which Kakashi copied with his own hands. A large dragon made of water flew out of the body of water they were standing on towards their opponent. Seeing his water dragon canceled out, he began another set of handseals. However, Kakashi using his Sharingan, cast a small genjutsu on him that made Zabuza slow his seal speed and allowed for Kakashi to speed through the same signs and finish the jutsu first causing a large wave to rise up and swallow Zabuza and crash him into a tree moments later.

After watching her master crash into a tree, Haku launched a senbon into his neck to place him into a false deathlike state. Jumping to her master's side she spoke "Thank you for stopping him, I've been hunting him for years." Haku's monotone voice came from behind her fake hunter-nin mask.

Kakashi nodded tiredly to her, not even bothering to check if he was dead. Just as he was about to reply she jumped off out of sight. Kakashi sighed and turned to his team. "Good job! Tazuna can you show us to your house?" Kakashi asked as he fell over, Sai barely managing to catch him before he hit the ground.

Naruto smirked to himself before jumping off after catching his free show.

 **Time skip**

Naruto, now wearing a cloak to conceal himself walked through the village and was appalled at the sight. Watching as little kids tried to steal some fruit from a fruit stand get caught and yelled at, Naruto was reminded of his own childhood except that the stand owners would actually attack him instead of run him off. He followed the little girl after noticing that she had snuck away with one Apple. The girl ran up to a building with a few kids out front dressed in rags similar to her which allowed Naruto to figure out it was an orphanage. Upon seeing the children split up the apple and share it, Naruto made up his mind to help the people of this village.

Naruto may have had plans of destruction and death for a certain few and didn't care much for the idea of chasing world peace, but that didn't mean he wouldn't help people in need.

Retiring to one of the local inns, Naruto began to concoct his plan.

As night fell, Naruto quietly exited his hotel room and made his way to the town square. Flexing and loosening his muscles quickly, Naruto began to pull the energy from the surrounding environment. As more energy flowed into him, red markings developed on his face around his eyes. (Hashirama's sage mode)

Sage mode was one of the many things Naruto trained over his three year tenure, along with his elemental affinities which was all of them thanks to his Rinnegan. He also trained all of his Rinnegan and Mangekyou techniques, at least the ones that he knew, and all of the techniques in the forbidden scroll he stole from Konoha. However, the thing he was most proud of was his knowledge and skill in fuinjutsu, which stemmed from the fact both his father and pretty much everyone on his mother's side were skilled in the same area.

How did he accomplish all of this in three years alone? Multiple reasons. For example, overuse of the shadow clone jutsu, his healing ability, his natural intelligence, and one of the more beneficial things being the Uzumaki time chamber sealed away in Uzushiogakure. This chamber allowed him to train for a whole year in just a month. He trained in this chamber for two months and taking into account his shadow clone use, Naruto had trained over five hundred years in everything except his physical body.

Standing on a nearby rooftop, Naruto looked on as he saw all of the awed faces of the civilians and the visiting Konoha ninja. The little orphans were munching away on a bunch of fruit, bringing a smile to Naruto's face. This smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw some thugs roughing up some civilians. Naruto had of course thought of the town having a thug or bandit problem, but this was his first time seeing one in town.

Naruto followed the thugs as they left with more money and food than they came into town with. He listened in to their conversation. "Can you believe those villagers?" One asked while laughing. The other chuckled "Yeah, they're so pathetic, no wonder Gato-sama took over this place so easily!" This garnered a nod from his companion. After a few seconds of silence one asked "Did you hear? That bridge builder hired some ninja to protect him. They even took out Zabuza!" The thug exclaimed in wonder.

They had reached a large mansion where both of the thugs entered and left Naruto outside, unable to hear the rest of their conversation. Naruto sighed before turning around and heading back to town. He would give the thugs another week to live before he killed them all, he was feeling a little merciful after all.

 **A week later**

The bridge was covered in mist and the bloodied bodies of the workers. A feeling of apprehension over took the Konoha ninja. They had trained hard, at least in their opinion, but was learning tree climbing enough for them to survive this. Sasuke surely thought so as he was nearly jumping up and down in his spot. Kakashi tensed as Zabuza and Haku came into view.

"Kakashi, it's so nice to see you and the kids again" Zabuza said with a dark chuckle. "Since I'm such a nice person, I will give you one more opportunity to hand over the builder. If you don't I'm sorry to say that we'll have to kill you." Zabuza said with a somber tone though it was clear he was looking to fight.

"I'm afraid we can't let you have the bridge builder, it's a ninja's duty to finish their mission and all that." Kakashi said in a lazy drawl, but was now preparing for the upcoming fight; no longer in his usual lax state.

Zabuza smirked beneath his tape mask. "Haku, you can take the little ones. Kakashi and I are going to have some fun."

Zabuza reached up to his swords handle and lugged it onto his shoulder. As this happened, Sasuke dashed forward towards his accomplice, kunai raised to attack.

Haku vanished from her spot and intercepted Sasuke mid stride with a clash of metal on metal; her senbon against his kunai.

As they split off from the group, Sai followed them, leaving Sakura guarding Tazuna and Kakashi in a stare down with Zabuza.

Just as they were about to charge each other, they both heard slow, loud clapping footsteps behind them. They all turned to see a tall, well muscled blond with three faint whisker marks on the man's cheeks. He was outfitted in a set of armor appearing to be from the clan war era with dark purple plates guarding from the chest down and a plate on each shoulder that went to his bicep. Underneath the plates was a black long sleeve shirt and black ANBU grade pants that were taped around the ankles. This ensemble was completed with a pair of black sandals. **(Literally exactly the same outfit as Tobirama except with purple armor and no fur around the collar.)**

Everyone stared at him as he walked closer. "I'm so glad you waited on me to start. I'm running a little late because I had to do your job of protecting the old man's family." Naruto exclaimed in a false cheery tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza shouted at him.

"Ask Kakashi, he should be capable of answering your question. I'm sure he remembers me, it has only been a few years after all." Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you bastard! How could you have done that to your home? The Yondaime gave his life to stop that beast and you set it loose on the village again." Kakashi, now heated, snarled at him.

"Come now, Kakashi, we both know that shit hole was no home to me. However, your anger is expected after the mockery I made of your pathetic village." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"Enough talk, I've been waiting for a good fight for a while now. I do hope you and Zabuza provide some semblance of a challenge." Naruto spoke, pulling out a basic kunai.

"You against me and Kakashi? Kid, don't make me laugh. Alright Kakashi, I suppose we're on the same side for the minute it takes to kill this fool." Zabuza laughed as he began his charge towards Naruto with Kakashi following behind closely.

Naruto smirked and met the charge, bringing his kunai up to meet Zabuza's causing sparks to fly from the grinding metal. They were both evenly matched in strength for the second before Kakashi threw his kunai towards Naruto, forcing him to disengage and jump back.

Zabuza smiled behind his mask with his pointed teeth. _'this might actually be fun, the kid can match the force of my sword with just a kunai'_

A fireball blew by Zabuza's head towards his opponent, courtesy of his temporary teammate.

This sparked a comment from Naruto, who jumped out of the way smoothly. "Really, Kakashi? Ninjutsu so early on? But if it's a ninjustu fight you want, then I will gladly give you one."

Naruto pulled his hands into a single seal. This caused the fog surrounding the bridge to condense into a large wall of water that quickly rushed towards his two enemies.

 **"Suiton:Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall)"**

As the water sped towards them, Kakashi ran through his own hand seals.

 **"Doton: Tajū Doryūheki (Earth Release: Multi Mud Wall)"**

Kakashi spat out a large amount of mud onto the bridge which built up into a solid defense.

The wall of water clashed against the mud which continued to stand. After a few seconds the water calmed enough for Zabuza to jump onto the mud and go through his own seals.

Utilizing the water beneath him, Zabuza shouted out his jutsu, **"Suiton:** **Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **(Water Release: Water Dragon jutsu)"**. A large dragon rose from the water and flew towards Naruto.

Kakashi, who now stood next to Zabuza, went through his own separate set of seals leading to him shouting out **"Raiton:** **Gian** **(Lightning Release:** **False Darkness** **)."** A stream of electricity shot towards the water dragon.

Naruto was mildly impressed to see the two techniques combine into a much stronger one. He was unable to dodge. However, he could easily just use his Rinnegan's chakra absorbing ability, but he didn't feel the need to show them his eyes just yet. He charged some chakra into his kunai causing seals to spread over the wrapped handle. Naruto launched the kunai, raising his hands into a single seal and whispering " **Kunai Kage Bunshin** ". The single kunai multiplied into twenty, all sinking into the approaching dragon. Shifting his raised hands into another seal, Naruto activated the seals he placed on the kunai.

Water flew everywhere and caused a short downpour as a result of the explosion that his multiple explosive seals created. He smirked seeing the combination taken out with a small amount of effort on his part. His ability to create and apply seals with just his chakra was a proud point for him. It showed his mastery of the seal because of the need to know the seal in and out to utilize it without drawing the seal every time.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza frowned beneath their masks. They turned to each other before nodding, coming the same idea. Charging chakra to their feet, they vanished from their spot on the now crumbling mud wall, invisible to the eyes of a normal civilian or green ninja. Naruto was neither, he was easily able to track them as they came towards him. He created a shadow clone variation he created with just a thought.

His shadow clone variation was a mix between the regular shadow clone and the mud clone. It had the memory retention of the shadow clone and the ability to take multiple or stronger hits from the mud clone.

He sent that clone to keep Kakashi busy as he danced with Zabuza. He smiled as he pulled out his katana, the matte black metal glinting in the sunlight. Multiple seals glowed red on the blade before fading back into the metal.

Naruto sword rose to block Zabuza's over hand strike. As the metal clashed Zabuza spoke, "Nice sword, kid. Not as good as mine, clearly, but better than most." Zabuza complimented? Naruto couldn't be sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Thanks, I guess. It's one of my favorite weapon to use. I like to think I do quite well with it." Naruto replied. His sword was probably tied as his favorite weapon because even though he loved the sword's appearance, he thought he looked much more intimidating with his scythe. The biggest reason he used his sword was as tribute to his beloved mother. In fact, it was actually her sword, just with the addition of a few seals.

Zabuza didn't reply; he disengaged by jumping back a few feet. He lunged forward with an attempted straight stab attempt. Naruto saw this fast enough to counter, sidestepped to the left. He then began to channel his wind natured chakra through his sword before unleashing a slash of his own at his opponent. Zabuza blocked the swipe, he was not prepared, however, when he saw his sword on its way to being sawed into two. He quickly hopped back after noticing the faint glow around his enemy's sword.

Zabuza realized he was in trouble; his sword was almost broken and their was no blood around for his sword to absorb and fix itself. While he hadn't drawn blood from Naruto, nor had Naruto drawn any from him, turning out to be both a positive and a negative. He had around a third of his chakra left from his jutsu and enhancing his muscles with it, and while he may not be a sensor, he could still feel that Naruto had a vast amount of it left. Zabuza was searching for options when he heard a voice that didn't come from his enemy or Kakashi.

 **With Kakashi and Naruto a minute earlier**

The two ninja stood across from each other having just engaged in a short bout of fists, all of which were blocked or dodged on Naruto's. Kakashi, on the other hand, received quite the beating; he could feel multiple bruises forming all over his body. He bled from his now broken nose and some blood dribbled out of his mouth, dried up by his mask. Panting slightly from exertion, Kakashi said "Your parents would be disappointed in you! Betraying your village like that. If I can't do it, someone in the village will rise up and kill you, traitor!"

Naruto's stoic expression shirted into a frown. "I'd watch your mouth, Kakashi. I came here to end Gato's reign and once I saw Konoha ninja were here, to deliver a message. I've chosen to not deal with Konoha unless they bother me, but if they do your village will be razed to the ground and I'll make sure you and the rest of Konoha's leaders watch as I burn it to the ground before I slaughter them." Naruto turned around pulling out his kunai again as he did before continuing his monologue. "So you can deliver my message, I am going to allow both you and your pathetic Genin to live. This battle is over for now, Kakashi. You can rest up as I clean up The town. I was hoping for a better challenge from the copy cat ninja; maybe you should train a little more, hmm?"

 **Line break**

The sound of nearly a hundred footsteps resonated across the concrete bridge making Naruto smile; his guest of honor had arrived. He turned from Zabuza to see a short, bespectacled man dressed up in a fine gray, silk suit that looked a little to big on a man of such small stature. He had a mustache and slicked back dirty blonde hair and an evil smirk on his face. He came to a stop when his cane made one last noise that stopped the approach of his group of thugs. Taking in the scene with his beady eyes as surprised look came upon his face. "Zabuza, why are they still alive? I am not paying you to screw around! Well, I suppose you're just not going to get paid." Gato spoke in a condescending tone.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you mean I'm not getting paid, you bastard!" He shouted down the bridge.

"I think we both know what I mean; it's much cheaper to pay for these fine gentlemen behind me than it is for you ninjas. So, once my little ninja servants do their job I just have them come and clean up. It's a double win cause I don't have to pay you and I receive your bounty." Gato explained, making a gesture with his hand that signaled his men to charge.

Naruto looked back to see Zabuza seething. "Calm down, Zabuza. I want to handle them now that I'm warmed up." He also noticed all of the other fights were over and everyone was now watching him. Both Sasuke and his friend looking on from their positions on the floor, both unable to move due to the multiple senbon sticking from them. Sakura kneeled over the Uchiha in tears, happy her Sasuke-kun was still alive. Haku landed by her master, who told her to stay back.

Naruto bent his neck to the right and left; satisfied when he heard cracks ring out. Feeling loose after his quick stretch, he went through a few hand seals to fast for Kakashi to copy. " **Katon:** **Gōka Mekkyaku** **(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)**." A vast stream of intense flames spread out from his mouth, launching towards the charging enemies as the flames stretched across the entire width of the bridge.

The screams of the thugs filled the air as nearly fifty of them fell to their knees burning alive, appearing as darkened crisps instead of humans. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air making a few of the thugs and Tazuna nauseous. The hired goons near the back were lucky as the ones near the front unintentionally used their bodies as shields from the flames. Some tried to escape by running away towards the exit of the bridge but Naruto wasn't going to let these rapists, murderers and thieves back into the world. He realized he was being kind of hypocritical because he was both a murderer and a thieve, he just performed the acts on more deserving people, not innocents. He nodded to his mud clone who then shunshinned to their exit to block them.

Naruto charged forward, one from each side of the bridge, right at the frightened goons. Naruto rolled under a swipe from a spear, jamming his sword into throat of the man, angled so the sword went up through his throat and out the top of his head. He channeled his wind chakra to his blade and let it meet the blade of another man. The man's surprised expression from seeing his sword cut in half didn't last when his head fell from its perch on his shoulders.

Naruto twisted out of the way of two blades before pulling out and launching a kunai into the head of one attacker and swiping his sword through the leg of the other. The legless attacker's scream of agony was cut off by the same sword sliding in his chest. Channeling even more wind chakra to his sword, Naruto swiped towards a group of enemies. A long thin blade of wind traveled horizontally from the sword and continued on through the mid sections of the enemies. The top half of their bodies slid off from the still standing lower halves.

Naruto continued his rain of terror for another minute before him and his clone ran out of thugs, leaving only Gato left, trembling in his spot. Naruto walked towards the man and placed his right hand atop his head. He closed his eyes so as to not let the others see his purple Rinnegan pulse as he used the mind reading technique they granted. He found all the bank and vault codes along with any other valuable things he might need. Naruto opened his eyes, once again in their blue shade. He placed a stasis seal on the quivering man to stop any attempts to run before looking to the approaching crowd of civilians.

The civilians were outfitted for a battle that they would not partake in. A roar of cheers came from the group when they saw their tormenter unmoving on the ground with fear in his eyes. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he said "I'm done here, I'll leave his punishment to you." Another round of cheers sounded as Naruto disappeared in a spark of electricity. He had one more thing to do before he left Nami.

A mile or so to the north of the bridge a yellow flash appeared in the tree line surrounding a large mansion. Naruto entered the overly large building, kicking down the door sending it flying off its hinges. He quickly made his way through the many hallways in the massive home using a few of Gato's memories to find his destination. Ita 'He's definitely compensating for something.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Well, he _was_ compensating since I killed him.' He chuckled at his thought before moving in front of the large steel door in the middle of the wall.

Typing in the codes he received from the memories, the door opened to reveal a large vault full of gold, jewelry, unique weapons, and scrolls.

"Well, shit! It's a good thing I brought a bunch of storage scrolls." Naruto said to himself.

He didn't really need the scrolls as he felt he had a good enough repertoire of techniques, but he figured he could give them to someone who actually needed them. He was planning on keeping a little of the gold for himself before giving a large sum to the people of wave and keeping the rest to give away at a later date. He was also taking a good amount of jewelry, giving some to the people of wave and taking all of the weapons he deemed worth taking. Naruto figured he would never have to buy his significant other a gift in his life as he could just give them a piece of jewelry or pick out a nice weapon from his now vast arsenal.

All in all, his trip to wave was very prosperous. He got to liberate a village from its midget tyrant. He received the chance to see all of his 'friends' from Konoha. He was able to test his strength against two A-ranked shinobi and he got some gold, jewelry, weapons, and scrolls of techniques. A very worthwhile venture, but it was on to the next adventure in his life.

After distributing the gold and some jewelry to the townsfolk as they slept, Naruto began his trek down the beaten dirt path.

 **At Tazuna's house**

"Sensei, are you sure that was Naruto? I mean, he was so strong and he looked way too old for his age. I find it hard to believe that he went from the dead last in the academy to that!" Sakura questioned Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed beneath his mask. "Yes, Sakura, that was him. And as much as it pains me to admit it, that demon was stronger than me." Kakashi said, no longer sighing but frowning. He was angry at himself for not being strong enough to kill the demon and at the demon himself.

The Uchiha sat by himself listening in seething to himself as well as brooding. He had weird look on his face as he pulled off a half seething/half brooding look. He would have appeared constipated to any normal person looking at him, but Sakura was the only one looking and that was done with literal hearts appearing in her eyes. Sasuke just couldn't understand how the dobe was stronger than Kakashi. He should have that power; he needed it to kill his traitor sister. He stood up from his chair before storming outside to train, all the while grinding his teeth in hate.

The last member of the illustrious team seven was seated on his own armchair doing what appeared to be drawing. In actuality he was writing a letter with urgency to his master, telling him of the events that transpired on the bridge and more importantly that his missing weapon, Naruto, was found. He got up, pretending to go after Sasuke and using the time to send the letter via a bird of ink.

 **Time skip**

A yellow blur flew from branch to branch. This was shortly followed by a group of ten masked shinobi in hot pursuit. Naruto had first noticed he was being followed an hour ago and it's been a foot race since then. He could easily escape by either hiraishin or running full speed, of course. But Naruto wanted to fight, he was just looking for the ideal spot, preferably a spot where he wouldn't destroy a village or forest. And he found the perfect spot.

Naruto jumped off the last branch, charging chakra to his foot to place down a hiraishin seal on the branch as he did so. He landed in the middle of a large clearing and waited for his pursuers to catch up.

Naruto waited until all but one ninja had landed in the clearing. That ninja was just landing on the branch when a flash appeared right beside him. He was unable to react to the appearance of Naruto crouched down on the same branch as him in time and as a result felt a kunai being jammed into his leg. Naruto didn't stop there as he charged his wind chakra into his kunai and looped off the rest of the man's leg. The man, completely caught off guard by the disappearance of his leg, fell face first towards the ground off of the tree. Looking at the downed man, Naruto quickly threw his wind charged kunai cleanly through the back of the ninja's head causing a large puddle of blood to develop underneath his body.

Naruto jumped down and collected his kunai from the hole in the dead ninja's head. All of his enemies had their weapons facing him, not at all disturbed by the death of their comrade. "Well, nine against one isn't very fair! But you need not worry as that number will drop very soon." Naruto announced with a slight grin tinged with bloodlust.

"Kyuubi jinchuriki, you will come with us. Danzo-sama requires your presence." The enemy closest to him said in a monotone voice. They all seemed to the exact same other than hair color and height. They all wore a blank ANBU mask with the kanji for Ne in the middle of the upper portion of the mask and a black cloak covering all of their bodies.

"He didn't even come to see me, why should I go see him?" Naruto asked with a fake frown. "Seriously though, you can all fuck off or die. I'm being so very generous by giving you this chance to leave alive and I suggest you accept my offer." Naruto said.

No motion to leave was made by the group which made Naruto smile. "Good." With that he vanished from his spot and reappeared next to the closest enemy, his leg extended for a kick aimed at his opponents solar plexus. The man reacted just quick enough to divert the kick with his hand to land on his shoulder. The force of the kick dislocated his shoulder causing it to hang limply by his side. Naruto disengaged and jumped back to assess his situation.

The group of shinobi nodded to each other before going through different handseals. Half of them released a ball of fire that zoomed towards Naruto; the other half shot a blast of wind towards the raging inferno. Once the wind reached the fire both the speed and strength of the fire increased drastically.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the intense ball of flames before doing the same with his hand. Opening his eyes to reveal his Rinnegan/ Sharingan mix, he used his chakra absorption powers gifted through his eyes causing the flame to quickly deplete in size. The enemy shinobi appeared to be unsurprised; whether that was due to their masks or lack of emotions Naruto did not know.

Naruto used his still outstretched hand and called out **"** **Banshō Ten'in."** The ninja felt a pull towards Naruto but the focus was on the shinobi closest to him and he was ripped from his position, being sent flying into Naruto's grasp. Naruto grabbed the nin by his neck, squeezing tightly. The rest of the root nin threw a barrage of weapons at Naruto who calmly used the root in his grip as a shield.

The sound of multiple thuds and spurts coming from the now dead shinobi' back ended allowing Naruto to dispose of his human shield. The dead body tumbled to the ground as Naruto raced through a few hand seals. He called out " **Raiton:** **Kaminari-kyū** **(Lightning Release: lightning ball)!** " A ball of electricity zoomed out of his mouth towards the numerous enemies.

Seeing the quickly approaching ball, the root shinobi fired off the same seals and slammed their hands on the ground. The earth rose from its place in the shape of wall that was soon splintered into hundreds of pieces by the thunderous lightning attack that slammed into it.

As the wall crumbled, two of the ninja fired off an earth dragon at the spiky haired man in front of them. The blond dodged the collision of the dragons and the ground. Landing ten or so feet to the left of the explosion of dirt and rock, Naruto's neck length spiky blond hair with its red tips billowed in the wind the blast created. He bent down and slammed his own hands to the ground.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds and the enemies got over their confusion at the lack of technique. Their confusion vanished when a multitude of black chakra chains blasted through the earth's surface straight through the legs, chest, and head of two Root ninja. The remaining ninja jumped back and launched a barrage of knives and jutsu. Still controlling his chains, Naruto maneuvered the dead bodies still stuck on the tips to shield him from the techniques and weapons. A few kunai and shuriken made it passed his human shields forcing him to release his now useless shields and draw his own kunai to block the flying ones.

The ninja that had his shoulder dislocated charged forward with a short tanto in his good hand. Naruto unsealed his own sword and swatted away the strike from his opponent, then followed up with an overhead strike that was blocked. However, the force behind the blow caused his enemy to stagger considering that he only had one good arm.

Naruto took advantage of the stagger and rushed forward sword in a reverse grip that was used swipe at his enemy's neck. The disoriented ninja was quick enough to lean back to avoid the swipe and allowed his fellow Root ninja to come in with his own swipe that would have relieved Naruto of his head had he not ducked beneath it. Naruto jabbed at the new arrival with a kick to the leg. He stopped his kick before it landed as he rolled backwards to allow a third ninja to stab the ground where he was. He dashed forward for another attack but was stopped again by a fourth enemy.

"This is getting annoying. Whenever I get close to killing one of you, another one of you bastards pop up." Naruto said. "I guess I'll just have to separate you."

His eyes flashed purple and he appeared in between his enemies. " **Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto shouted before a wave of invisible energy spread out from around him, sending all of his enemies flying. He launched one of his tagged kunai towards a fallen enemy and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared next to the downed ninja before he could react and stabbed downwards with his sword. The sword went straight through his neck causing a spurt of blood to erupt from the area of contact.

Naruto looked at the remaining nin, seeing their panting and disgruntled appearance as he himself was as fresh as a daisy. "You guys aren't looking so hot. I was expecting much better from the famous Root but this is quite disappointing. I guess Danzo isn't that great of a trainer after all." He teased them with a snarky look on his face which of course did not receive any form of response from the group. "You guys are no fun to talk to."

One got up and charged him with their standard tanto and Naruto smacked the blade away with his own. They traded a series of blows that ended in a deadlock that made sparks fly. This lasted until Naruto got tired of it and kicked him in the chest to send him flying away. "You're all so predictable with your attacks it just makes this boring." While he was focused on his sword battle with the one Root agent, the others were busy setting up a trap that he accidentally stepped into.

"Oh ho, so you do know how to be a little unpredictable, but it wasn't a well thought out trap. As for one; I'm a seal master, so a paralysis seal made by non-seal masters won't be hard to disarm. And secondly I can absorb the chakra in th-" Naruto was cut off by a charge from the still living root agents. His eyes flashed purple yet again as he quickly absorbed the chakra placed in the seal allowing him free control over his body once more. " **Fuuton:** **Daitoppa** **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).** " A blast of wind knocked away his incoming attackers as well as tore up the ground in front of him. "Well, I'm getting tired of this. Get ready! I've only practiced this jutsu once or twice before." Naruto told them as he raised his hand towards the sky. " **Chibaku Tensei!** " He shouted causing a black ball to form in his hand that he released into the air, letting it float upwards as if it were a balloon. The root agents tensed as they felt the pull of gravity coming from the black ball. The ground began to come apart and fly to the ball and with the ground came the ninjas on top of it. Naruto stood there without a worry as he used his gravitational powers to keep him and the ground around him still connected to the ground.

He jumped to the agent closest to him who was struggling to stand on his rising piece of rock. He needed one kept alive to send Danzo a message and that message was to fuck off. Naruto kicked the man down to the rock before created a couple of clones out of the rock to hold him down as he drew hhis own paralysis seal. He didn't want any problems from the man and it is hard to cause problems when you can't move. He slung the man over his shoulder and floated down using his control over gravity. Once on the ground he took a look into the man's memories and erased everything about his Rinnegan that he could using his preta path. Naruto then left the man there, paralyzed until his timed release seal went off twenty-four hours later allowing him to return to his master.

Naruto looked to the sky once more and closed his fist tightly. The large ball shaped collections of rocks and bodies condensed greatly into a much smaller ball, ending the lives of those still alive inside.

Naruto then left the clearing in a quick succession of Shunshins towards the next town.

Naruto stretched as he woke, still slightly tired from his nap and his fight against the Root ninja and a small headache courtesy of his hangover. He charged some of Akane's chakra to his head to relieve the pain. He found he had the ability to diminish his healing powers to allow him to use some of the delicacies of life like a nice bottle of sake to their fullest potential i.e getting drunk or high. He had gotten a room in an expensive, fancy hotel in Tanzaku Gai the night before.

He did his morning routine: taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on some clothes before going down into the town to get some breakfast.

 **Time skip later in the day**

Naruto was seated at a poker table at the casino in the bottom floor of his hotel and he was enjoying himself. Living life, loving life. He was winning the majority of the hands and taking in even more cash. He figured all of his luck came as retribution for his shitty childhood.

His luck continued as one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen sat right next to him. She was near or on the level of Izumi and he placed her on pedestal above all other women. Well, he placed his mother on her own pedestal too, but besides that. She had beautiful silky blonde hair that framed her face, a little like Izumi's, and went down her back in two pigtails. The skin on her face was unblemished and fair, complemented by the light blue rhombus in the middle of her forehead. Her face had sharp features showing off her connection to royalty. Then her near flawless figure with all the right curves in all the right places. However, the most noticeable feature, at least to Naruto was her amber eyes that teemed with knowledge and power, but the overwhelming sense of sadness that lay within them.

Naruto smiled at her as she sat down. "Senju Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, as beautiful as the stories say. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to make your acquaintance." He said in a polite tone.

Her cheeks were tinged slightly red as she replied. "That's cute, ki-. Hey, wait a minute, shouldn't you be in Konoha?"

"Well, I could say the same to you, couldn't I?" He fired back. "But to answer your question; yes, I should be. Konoha probably isn't that happy their weapon ran away, but they can screw off and die for all I care." He said with a shrug.

She was caught off guard that he knew about being the jinchuriki but didn't show it. "I'm surprised that you know about that. Is that why you left?" She questioned.

Naruto took a sip of his drink. "I'm surprised you know about it considering you left the village before it happened."

"They send me letters informing me of what's going on and trying to get me to come back." She answered.

Naruto hummed in acknowledgment. "Ah, I see. Anyways, no, I didn't leave the village just because I learned of being the jinchuriki. Getting beaten and scorned by the villagers all of my childhood would be the main reason. But there were other reasons to leave as well. Once Izumi left I was all alone again, so I figured I would make the most of my time alone and train. Konoha wouldn't like the demon getting too strong so I left. It worked out well as I think I have gotten pretty strong in that time. It also weakened Konoha, so that's another plus to my departure." Naruto explained and took another drink.

Tsunade's eyes widened a little from his short story before a look of sympathy entered her amber eyes. "So Konoha kinda ruined both of our lives, huh." She said as she also took a sip of her drink that arrived as they were talking.

"Well, I got to meet Izumi for being there so there is a bright spot in all of the dark." Naruto told her.

As they talked Tsunade lost all of the hands they played and Naruto won the majority. "How do you keep winning?" She nearly shouted in frustration.

This made Naruto chuckle before replying. "You want to go to the bar? I can tell you my secret over a drink." He said in a cheeky manner.

She stood up. "Fine, but you're buying." She walked off towards the bar.

"I figured" Naruto said to himself as he collected his and Tsunade's chips that she forgot at the table.

 **Time skip night**

After many rounds at the bar and a lengthy conversation Tsunade had passed out at the table causing Naruto to have to take care of her. He lifted her up bridal style and used hiraishin to get to his room. He didn't want to carry her as it would look like he was about to take advantage of her which wasn't the case. He put her down on the extra bed in his room and went to take a shower and clear his head, still buzzed from the alcohol.

After drying himself off he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to go get dressed. Before he could start getting dressed he heard a knock at the door. Shaking his head he went to the door.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door and got his first glimpse of who was there. Standing in front of him was Hoshigaki Kisame, whom he recognized from his bingo book. He really was not prepared for a fight. He only had a towel on and he had a buzz but he quickly charged his head with chakra to remove it.

"Ah shi-" Naruto stopped as she stepped into view and he saw her for the first time in years. In the same outfit as Kisame, a black cloak with red clouds, he could see she had developed even more in his time away. Her lips twitched upwards as he stared at her in surprise. She looked even more perfect than she did before now that her body and face received the time to mature. He just wanted to kiss those soft, supple lips of hers for the rest of time.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Izumi-chan." He breathed out.

 **Alright, just to clear this up Naruto will be over powered and the lemons are coming up next chapter. The part with the sage mode and mokuton I felt was kind of stupid but I was too lazy to go back and change it, Naruto won't really use it at all after this.**

 **Hope it was good enough so review and favorite and all that good shit if it was.**


End file.
